


That Prick!

by eggshellsandbrokenhearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Potter, Enemies to Lovers, Feminization, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy, This Is STUPID, Top Harry Potter, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellsandbrokenhearts/pseuds/eggshellsandbrokenhearts
Summary: Harry Potter the bloody Saviour has been ignoring Draco Malfoy his nemesis for weeks. Well Draco is tired of it and decides to get his own way! Because he is a Malfoy...Slow updates but I am very excited for this one! Please check out my other work if you want!Comment and kudos are heavily appreciated as well. Thanks in advance! Hope you guys enjoy!





	1. The Talk

Draco Malfoy was fuming. Harry fucking Potter was the reason. 

The green-eyed prick had been ignoring Draco for at least two weeks now. 

And that was not okay. They were arch-enemies for Merlin’s sake! Potter can’t ignore him! Draco wouldn’t allow it.

So there Draco was in front of Potter’s door after sneaking past the Fat Lady who was, surprisingly agreeable, about letting him into the dorm. 

Something about Harry finally being happy or some nonsense like that. Walking quietly from the common room which was empty, for it was a holiday where the students could visit home. 

Draco had chosen to stay at school, so he wouldn’t have to be bothered by his mother’s constant attempts to force him together with Pansy. 

Draco suspected that Harry was likely to be in his room because he had heard that the boy wonder had had a fight with the red haired boy and his lousy bushy-haired girlfriend. 

The fight had been huge and the trio hadn’t spoken in weeks. Almost as long as Harry had not been fighting with Draco. 

Gathering up the fleeting courage he had left Draco knocked on Harry’s door. Not hearing any movement from inside, Draco knocked harder than before starting to get angry that Harry was not responding to his knocks. 

Before he could knock one more time the door swung open, the occupant almost getting hit with Draco’s, albeit small, fists. 

“Draco?” Harry said bemusedly leaning against the doorway in a sort of seductive way.

Before he had come here Draco had a list of things he wanted to say to Potter, many of them being angry, but now that he was in the presence of him, all of his confidence flew out the door. 

Harry had obviously been sleeping before being awakened by Draco’s knocking so his hair should have been a mess. Wrong! Instead it looked like he had just shagged someone to hell and back. 

He was wearing loose-fitting sweatpants that seemed to be hanging by the sheer willpower of his hips, which were narrow. 

The sweatpants were pulled down enough so if Draco really tried (which he totally wasn’t because that would be wrong) he could just slightly see Harry’s happy trail.

Even without looking down there, Draco could see Harry’s..impressive package. 

Trailing his eyes upward, Draco gasped softly at the defined stomach that Harry possessed. Of course Harry had grown up unlike Draco who had maintained a sort of child-like physique, mostly in height. 

When they were younger Draco had at least been an inch taller than Harry but now Harry was towering over Draco. Draco couldn’t say that he minded though. Harry was the epitome of a dream man. 

“Draco you alright there love?” Harry said snapping his fingers in front of Draco’s face, as if to wake him up. 

Draco blinked quickly before moving back slightly his face blushing hard. 

“I am not your love and I am perfectly fine!” Draco said quickly 

Harry raised an eyebrow before chuckling quietly. 

“You've always got something smart to say don’t you.” 

Before Draco could respond with something smart again, Harry sighed and said “Are you going to come in or shall I leave you out here?” 

Rolling his eyes primly, Draco muttered a small “Ugh”before walking into Harry’s room

Harry once again raised his eyebrow before closing the door behind the blonde prima donna. 

Harry was faced with Draco sitting very properly on his bed as to not disturb anything in his vicinity. 

Harry couldn’t help but stare at the beauty.

Draco looked particularly soft that evening, with the evening sun coming from Harry’s window coming through and hitting Draco in just the right light, he looked like an angel. 

His grey eyes were reproachful but also very innocent. He had stopped slicking back his hair a long time ago and started growing it out, so now he looked almost like a lady. 

“Well Draco is there anything I can do for you?” Harry asked sweetly

Once again Draco blushed.

Apparently being in Harry’s room, with Harry standing and talking so commandingly did things to Draco. 

Never one to give up, Draco breathed quietly and looked up at Harry with fire in his eyes. 

“Yes Potter, you can do something for me”

Harry motioned for him to continue 

“You can stop treating me like I am nothing! I am your arch-nemesis and you better act like it. Malfoys’ do not allow ugly little boys like you to treat them like trash. I am and always will be better than you! We are enemies, we are supposed to fight and the fact that you are not paying attention to me is unacceptable!” Draco finished panting slightly. 

For a moment the room was still as Harry looked at Draco in part astonishment and part amusement, before breaking out into a laughter. 

Shocked Draco stood up in a fury.

“You fucking arse! You brainless prat!” Draco yelled fuming trying to reach the door so he could make a stormy exit. 

Before he could get to the door handle, Draco felt Harry grab him by the hips and push him into the door. 

Draco gasped at the sudden proximity, his body heating up almost immediately.

Harry pressed Draco harder against the door to try and stop him from wriggiling, and in that gained a moan. 

Draco whimpered out “P-Potter wh-?” 

“Call me by my name” Harry said quickly cutting Draco off also squeezing him harder. 

Letting out a whine Draco replied “ Harry! W-what are you doing?” 

Feeling Harry grin against his neck, Draco’s eyes widened in surprise before he was whirled around and facing Harry. 

“Well baby, I’m just paying attention to you. Isn’t that what you wanted?” Harry said with small grin.

By now Draco’s face was fire truck red and he was curling in on himself as to not let Harry seem him so vulnerable. 

Harry noticing this, pushed his leg between Draco’s thighs, making Draco look even more delicious. 

“Now poppet, what did you call me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry's POV before Draco comes to his room. Do you guys want me to continue his POV up till the point where he pushes Draco up against the wall or should I just continue from the wall push? 
> 
> Also is there anything else you guys would like to see? This is very comment based so keep up with those comments guys! Also I think I want to change the title of this story...what would be a better title? I'll either choose the best one or make something up if nothing fits. 
> 
> long ass notes but if this seems really short i did just start senior year at uni so im pretty busy but this chapter was literally me not doing my HW for three hours. there was more of this chapter but i thought it was too cringy so i deleted alot. plsss give me suggestions on what to do guys. also this isn't beta read cuz i have no friends :)))

Laying across his bed in his boredom, Harry Potter stared up at his bedrooms ceiling.

Harry’s boredom was understandable as he was the only one that, he knew of, in Hogwarts at the moment.

Everyone else including his “friends” had elected to go home or abroad to spend the holiday.

Being the orphan that he was and living with the terrible Dudleys did not give him many opportunities to go home.

Of course Ron had offered had to host him for the holidays along with Hermione but after their fight four weeks ago he was sure they would not enjoy his presence and vice versa.

Harry sighed frustrated, thinking back to the fight the trio had all those weeks ago.

_“Harry, mate it’s just a prank, why are you being so anal about everything?” Ron said, to the agreement of the other Gryffindors around him._

_“Because Ron! It’s mean and he doesn’t deserve it! And if you try and do it I’ll make sure Headmaster Dumbledore knows about this.” Harry said irritably._

_Ron’s face began to turn red with anger at Harry’s threat and he grunted under his breath, while walking away from the table, his robes swishing in time to his footsteps._

_Harry rolled his eyes at the childish behaviour before turning to finish his food and staring at a certain blonde._

_Later, he was accosted in the stairwell leading up to his room by a bushy haired witch who looked upset. “What’s up Mione?” Harry said curiously._

_Sighing with what sounded like great effort, Hermione began to speak, “Harry I just think you are being absolutely horrible to Ron!” Rolling his eyes, Harry began to push past her_

_“Hermione I really wish you and Ron would give this a rest."_

_"It’s horrid what Ron wants to do to Draco! He doesn’t deserve this! He hasn’t even bothered us too badly for a while!”_ _Harry said cleverly avoiding the fact that he had been evading Draco’s attempts to start a fight._

_“Well it seems like you are protecting Draco a little too much don’t you think? Ron is your best friend and Draco is your enemy!” she said grabbing ahold of his arm._

_“The real enemy is Voldemort. It would serve you well to remember that.” Harry said with a tone of finality that had Hermione snatching her hand from his arms as if she had been burned._

_Taking one last cold glance at her Harry turned and opened his door, shutting it in the face of his friend._

A knock at the door startled Harry from his daydream.

Sighing he elected to not put on a shirt, and just answer the door shirtless, his laziness showing.

Opening the door he was surprised to see Draco at the door.

For one he was sure he was alone in the huge castle, but it seemed that Draco had also stayed behind.

“Draco?” Harry said

For a few seconds all was silent as Draco stared at Harry's chest with dazed eyes and was that a _blush?_ on his face?

“Draco you alright there love?” Harry said, while snapping his fingers in front of the smallers face.

Draco startled before rearing back with an even darker blush painting his delicate cheeks.

"I am not your love and I am perfectly fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! once again comments are greatly appreciated! you guys are the best! and if you have any requests about what should happen next make sure to comment or message me if you don't feel comfortable! ilygsm!!!!!<3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter xD comments and kudos welcomed!


End file.
